Please, don't hurt me
by cousin D
Summary: Matt is attacked and brutalized.  Marvin Gardens comes to comfort him, but Matt isn't all that comfortable so Marvin takes him to George.  Slash. Lots and lots of slash.


I don't own them. I promise to kiss Matthew and make him all better after the story is all over. Better still, I'll let Marvin kiss him and make it all better! Hee, Hee!  
  
  
Don't flame me, I won't read it.  
  
  
  
PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME  
  
  
  
Slash  
Warning for rape and foul language. Bad me!  
These characters are not mine.  
  
  
Written by Cousin D  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't hurt me, he thought. Please, don't hurt me anymore.  
  
The man was cold, so terribly cold, but he was afraid to move, to afraid to even look up at the world around him. Everything hurt. They might come back. What if they come back! He hugged himself and lay as still as he could in the filthy alleyway. Please don't hurt me. I'm so cold.  
  
"Matthew?" The voice seemed familiar, but he didn't answer. Go away, he thought. Leave me alone.  
  
"Matthew, what happened?" A hand touched his shoulder, feeling rough and hard. It hurt!  
  
  
Marvin-  
  
  
Marvin Gardens was a newcomer, Tectonese, as his people preferred to call themselves, was tall and well built. They were alien to Earth, but adjusting well. Most humans accepted them as just another new face, but some were not so tolerant. Then again, many Tectonese were not very understanding of humans, either.   
  
Marvin was on his way to work at the Little Tecton newspaper, and he passed an alley. He stopped after he had passed and then took a step back, frowning to take a second look. He could swear that he saw something in the darkness.  
  
It was dark as the street light had gone out, but he could see something in the trash littering the alley. Curious, Marvin stepped into the alley for a closer look.  
  
It was a person and, as Marvin drew closer, he saw that the person had dark hair. Marvin frowned and came closer. A human in Little Tecton was unusual, at best. Humans were not always looked well upon and one lone human coming into Little Tecton would not be very safe. Marvin knelt at the human's side and tried to ignore the blood around the man. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the man.   
  
"Matthew?" It was the human he happened to be desperately in love with, though Matthew had not, so far, chosen to return that love. The sardinac had long since worn off, and Marvin was still hopelessly in love.   
  
The man had his eyes clenched shut, his fists balled up tightly at his chest and his body was ridged with nerves, curled into a ball like an unborn baby.   
  
"Matthew? Are you all right?" Marvin touched Matthew gently on the shoulder.  
  
The bloody and bruised human opened his mouth and let loose the most horrible, ear piercing scream Marvin had ever heard. Marvin let go and jerked away, but only for a moment before he grabbed Matthew in a bear hug and began talking to him soothingly.  
  
Matthew had no strength to fight and simply lay in Marvin's arms, but he continued to scream until his voice died and even then he gasp and groaned miserably.  
  
"Matthew? Matthew, please speak to me." Marvin begged.  
  
"Please," Matthew whispered through swollen lips. "Please, don't hurt me."  
  
"What? Matthew, I would never hurt you. It's me, Marvin."  
  
"Please, don't hurt me. Please, please." Matthew's voice died away until he was unable to speak anymore and he just lay there limply. Slowly, Matthew opened one eye part way. "Marvin?"  
  
Celine! Who had done this?   
  
"Yes, Matthew, it's me. What happened?"  
  
Matthew closed his eye again and Marvin knew Matthew was starting to retreat into his own mind. "I...I want to go home."  
  
Marvin quickly took off his long coat and wrapped Matthew as best as he could in it while he thought. There were no hospitals in Little Tecton, and Matthew's home was to far away to do any good. That left one place where Marvin could find help where he trusted the people to take care of Matthew.  
  
"Hold still, Matthew." Marvin told him, lifting him up easily. "I'm going to take you to George's house."  
  
Matthew began to struggle feebly. "I don't want to go!" He said. "Let me go!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Matthew wouldn't look at him. "I don't want him to know."  
  
"Know what? Matthew, what happened?"  
  
Matthew didn't answer, but Marvin felt a horrible rage starting. He could smell it now. It was a mating scent and it was all over Matthew. Someone had... How dare someone hurt his love?! Marvin stroked Matthew's hair in an effort to comfort him, but Matthew jerked away. "Don't touch me! I don't want to be touched!"  
  
Reluctantly, Marvin set Matthew on his feet, but kept a hold of his arms. "I'm not going to hurt you, Matthew. You know I wouldn't do that."  
  
Matthew was shaking and pale. Marvin slowly put his arm over Matthew's shoulder. "Come on, Matthew. I'll take you to George. You know he won't hurt you. He'll take care of you."  
  
Matthew let himself be lead out of the alley and through Little Tecton with nothing covering his pride but Marvin's gray trench coat. It seemed to take a horribly long time to get to Matthew's partner's home, even on the bus. George lived outside Little Tecton in a suburban home, but they made it with no serious altercations except for the stares and Matthew trying his best to hide inside the trench coat.  
  
As the sun was rising, Marvin knocked heavily on the door and hoped that someone was awake to hear it.  
  
  
George Francisco-  
  
  
George heard the knock on the front door, but he also heard his son yell, "I'll get it." George straightened his tie, getting ready for work, but he looked away from the bathroom mirror when he heard his son, Buck, yelling. "Pod! Pod!" Dad! Dad!   
  
This alarmed George for two reasons. Mainly because his son was far to proud to go around yelling for no reason, and secondly because his teenage son rarely called him dad (it was more often that George was called father, Apod) except when he was highly agitated.   
  
George stuck his head out the bathroom door to find Buck scrambling up the stairs and he had a panicked look in his eyes when he saw his father. "Pod, come down, quickly! It's Matt, he's been hurt!"  
  
George didn't even bother to throw on a bathrobe as he ran down ahead of his son with only his pajamas on. He found George in Marvin Garden's arms wrapped in a coat and looked at Buck who was halfway down the stairs. "Go wake your mother."  
  
Buck nodded and ran back upstairs. George gestured to the couch and Marvin helped Matt to sit. Matt didn't look at George, he just stared into space. "What happened?" George asked, trying to pull the coat away from Matthew to get a better look at the injuries, but Matthew held onto the coat for dear life. The smell of blood was everywhere and something else. George felt himself getting cold as he recognized the smell.  
  
He didn't trust himself to look at Marvin. He had known since Marvin had become effected by the sardinac that Marvin loved Matthew. He had always believed that Marvin was a gentle person who wouldn't hurt Matthew, but the smell of mating was all over Matthew and he had injuries of a sexual attack.  
  
Was it possible that Marvin had decided not to wait for Matthew's consent? There were very obvious marks all over Matthew to suggest a wrong mating. Marvin was certainly stronger than Matthew was. George slowly turned to look at Marvin who glared back, almost as if he knew what George was thinking.  
  
"What has happened?" George asked quietly, trying to keep his voice neutral.  
  
"I don't know. I found him in an alley in Little Tecton. I didn't hurt him, George!" Marvin was practically yelling, he was so angry.   
  
"Matthew is my partner, Marvin, and very important to my family." George told him softly. "He is my youngest child's godfather." George referred to the human custom that made Matthew responsible for Vessna's life if anything happened to George or Susan.  
  
Marvin tried to calm down. "Yes, I know. George, He was naked in the middle of Little Tecton. When I tried to touch him to find out if he was all right, he screamed bloody murder. No one even turned to look and see if he was all right." Marvin began to pace with nervous agitation as he described what condition he found Matthew in. "I could have been killing him, for all they cared!"  
  
Their attention was caught by a high keening sound from Matthew on the couch. He had lay down and was curled in the fetal position with his arms wrapped around his legs and moaning pitifully.  
  
At this moment, Susan walked in to see Matthew like that and looked at her son who had followed her in. "Call 911." Buck, without a word went to do as he was told and Susan sat with Matthew on the couch, surprised when he inched away from her.  
  
"George, we should wash him and get him clean." She said softly.   
  
George shook his head. "No, Susan. We need him like this for evidence."  
  
"Evidence?"  
  
George told her grimly. "From what Marvin's told me, I think Matthew's been raped."  
  
"I want to go home." Matthew whispered. "Please take me home, George." He opened his one good eye and looked at his partner.  
  
"You have to go to the hospital, Matthew." George leaned closer to Matthew and pretended it didn't hurt when Matthew backed away with fear in his one good eye. "You've been badly hurt, Matthew. We'll go with you, you'll be safe." He reassured Matthew.  
  
Matthew rolled away from George and wouldn't talk anymore. George looked at Marvin. "Will you sit with him while I go wave down the ambulance?"  
  
Marvin nodded. "Yes, George." He was still angry and wanted to find who had done this to Matthew. I'll kill them, he thought, looking at Matthew shake. I'll kill them!  
  
The Tectonese sat with Matthew on the couch as Susan went to dressed, after saying that she WAS go to the hospital with them. There was no way she was going to leave Matthew in a time like this. Buck, surprising everyone, said pretty much the same thing.   
  
Emily looked scared and confused, when she came downstairs to see Matthew crying as he was taken away by the paramedics.  
  
Emily was up and dressed in record time after hearing the ambulance sirens, and ran downstairs to find Buck holding Vessna while their dad and a man Emily had never seen before helped to carry Matt out the door. Matt was all bloody and beat up.  
  
Emily went to her mom and touched her hand. "Mom? What's going on?"  
  
Her mom looked down at her. "Matthew's been hurt, honey. We're going to follow him to the hospital and make sure he's all right."  
  
Susan would take the car with the kids, and Marvin wanted to ride with Matthew, but Matthew cried out, "I want George!"  
  
Marvin looked hurt, but George touched his shoulder. "Go with Susan and the children. We'll meet you at the hospital." And he climbed in after Matthew.  
  
Marvin walked away, hurt that Matthew would want George to be with him instead of him. Still, he must have a reason. Marvin knew they weren't lovers, Matthew didn't smell like George. Instead, that other smell was on him. The smell of a stranger.  
  
"Why did someone hurt Matt?" Emily asked when they were in the car and Buck sat in the back, fastening Vessna into the car seat. Emily was scared, so badly scared and it showed, making Buck touch his knuckles to her temple. Emily loved Matt like an uncle and he had always seemed so confident and strong. Thinking of Matt hurt made her think that her dad could get hurt and she really didn't want to think about that.  
  
"I don't know, honey." Her mom asked as she drove. "I really don't know. Matt's going to need us, now." Emily saw her mom's hands were clenched so tightly on the steering wheel that her hands were white. Marvin, a man Emily really didn't know, sat silently next to her mom.  
  
  
  
At the hospital-  
  
  
They met George and Matthew as they went into the hospital with Matthew still on the gurney being pushed by orderlies. Once in the examination room, the doctor was not happy to have so many people in the room, but tried to go ahead with his examination when the Tectonese refused to leave and his patient wouldn't let go of George's hand until the doctor moved into to examine him. Even then, George had to fight free of Matthew's grip.  
  
Emily hugged Buck, who held Vessna when Matthew began screaming, as Marvin's coat had to be taken off for the exam. Matthew gripped the coat and took a few feeble swings at the doctor who was trying to pull it off him. George held Matthew's shoulders and tried to help without hurting Matthew, but it was nearly impossible.  
  
"Please, sir." The doctor said. "I need to see what's happened to you." He tried to reason with Matt while they struggled.  
  
"Don't touch me, you bastard! Don't touch me!"  
  
Buck felt like crying. He'd never been very nice to Matt, but to see him like this was horrible. Matt was a part of their family and this...Buck hugged his sisters tightly to him...this was awful. Like all the Tectonese in the room, he could smell the sex smell on Matt. Unlike his little sister, Buck knew what it meant. And it had been his people, the people he had been so proud of, that had done such an evil thing.  
  
"Matt!" George said firmly, doing his best to hold Matt on the examination table. "Please, you must calm down! No one's going to hurt you!"  
  
In the end, the doctor had to sedate Matt. Matt's fighting began to ease and he sobbed weakly after the injection, clutching George's hand for comfort. Marvin stood by Matthew and stroked his hair. "Don't worry, Matthew. We won't leave you."  
  
Matthew looked up at Marvin, the drug was starting to take affect and his one good eye looked cloudy. "It hurt, Marvin." Matthew said in a slurred voice. "God, it hurt so bad."  
  
"Shhh. I won't let anyone hurt you again, Matthew." It hurt to see Matthew like this. "I promise I'll protect you."  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
"I'll be right with you."  
  
Matthew closed his eyes, "But I'm afraid of you." Despite himself, Matt was soon deeply asleep and Marvin was devastated.  
  
"It's not you he's afraid of. Not really." George touched Marvin's shoulder. "He's afraid you're going to do get impatient and do what his attackers did."  
  
"That's why he didn't want me in the ambulance with him."  
  
George nodded. "He's known me longer, that's all."  
  
"You mean, he trusts you." Marvin said bitterly, though he took Matthew's hand and held it tightly. "I would never force him. If he would just...just let me try to love him."  
  
"Give him time. He has many of generations of closed minds to fight against plus his religion. If he chooses to be with you, he is turning his back on everything he values."  
  
"Gentlemen?"  
  
Everyone looked at the human doctor, his hair a mess from the struggle and straightening his tie. "If you'll excuse me, I need to do an exam. If you'll wait in the waiting room, it will make everything a lot easier."  
  
Susan shook her head, answering for all of them. "No. Matthew is a part of our family. He needs us here."  
  
"Please, ma'am." The doctor said. "This is going to be a through exam. I need to..."  
  
Susan rolled her eyes. "I have seen a naked male before and my children know what one looks like, also. We all ready know what has happened to Matthew, and we know he needs his family, he needs us!"  
  
George smiled at his wife. There was no arguing with Appy when she was like this and sometimes it was uncomfortable to have such a stubborn mate, but right now he was proud of her natural protective side.  
  
"We are not leaving Matthew." Marvin said firmly.  
  
The doctor grumbled. "Whatever. Just stay out of my way."  
  
  
Matthew-  
  
  
Matt woke up in a hospital room that smelled like bleach. Everything felt numb and he couldn't see very well. Matt took a deep breath and tried to understand what was going on. Even breathing hurt, something had happened to his ribs. His mind felt foggy and every part of him felt disconnected.  
  
A voice came out of the mist. "Are you awake?" It was a young voice and male. Matt tried to focus. He knew that voice. "Matt?" Slowly, his vision cleared and Matt saw Buck sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, looking very worried.  
  
"I hope that long face isn't for me, kid." Matt said, surprised to find his voice so gravely. He wiggled his fingers and toes, trying to feel them again.  
  
Buck smiled at him. "It is. We were all worried about you, Matt. What happened?"  
  
Matt flinched as his mind went back to the incident.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK-  
  
  
  
It was a run of the mill case. Some woman had reported a break in at her home, so Matt, in the area, had gone to investigate. He could at least help, it had been such a quiet day, that he needed something interesting to happen. Matt sighed. He hated it when George went on vacation, the days just dragged by. Matt hadn't realized how he'd come to rely on George until the Tectonese man had taken his first vacation.  
  
"Dull, dull, dull." Matt mumbled as he pulled up at the house with the reported break in. This was likely to be the same as all the rest, broken window and all the jewelry gone. No evidence or the idiot thief outside the broken window having broken his leg jumping out.  
  
Matt walked up the brick walkway in no particular hurry, but he still took in his surroundings. It was a rather dumpy looking house with a few bushes around the porch with laundry hung out to dry. The paint was peeling and there was a broken attic window. Matt paused. This wasn't the sort of place robbers hit. It was obvious that the people who lived here didn't have very much money, so why break in?  
  
A woman with long red hair opened the door and smiled. "Thank you for coming, officer. Please come in."  
  
Matt did as she asked and she closed the door behind her. Matt heard her slide the lock into place and he was instantly alarmed. That wasn't right.  
  
Something hit him on the back of the head and Matt went down with the sharp blow. He looked up with double vision at the woman and she smiled down at him. Two men walked up beside her and grinned at Matt.  
  
"A human male. I've always wanted to try one of these." The larger of the males said give Matt a leer.  
  
"And a police officer, too." The other said, leaning over and running a hand down Matt's back. "This is going to be interesting."  
  
The woman snorted with disinterest. "Do what you please. Where's my money?"  
  
They paid her a large handful of bills and she walked out the door counting happily. One of the males locked the door after her. Matt tried to grab his gun, but they easily disarmed him and gave him another knock on the skull.   
  
The world went black.  
  
  
  
End flashback-  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Buck." Matt told him and, thankfully, Buck asked no more about it.  
  
"Everyone's in the waiting room, resting. Mom and Dad won't leave until they can talk to you. I'll go get them." Buck jumped up and ran out. Matt was worried about what he would tell them. Did they know all ready? Could they tell? Slowly, Matt's mind was coming back into focus. He remembered that Marvin found him and took him to George and how he acted. Matt was very embarrassed about that, but more than anything, he was still in pain. They beat him pretty good, Matt had to admit. The hospital probably had all ready filed a police report. It was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Returning to work and deal with all those stares.  
  
At once, everyone came into the room. George, Susan, Emily, Buck, and even Vessna. Then Marvin Gardens came in and went directly to Matt. "Matt, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Thanks, guys." Matt looked down at his hands. "Sorry I acted like that..."  
  
George waved it away. "You don't have to be sorry about anything, Matt. We all understand."  
  
Susan sat on the edge of the bed and patted his hand sympathetically. "We want you to stay with us, Matt. You shouldn't be alone." Vessna was cradled in her arms and Matt could see that he'd worried everyone.  
  
Matt tried to laugh it off, but it sounded fake, even to him. "I'll be all right. Don't make to much of it."  
  
Everyone stared at him. Buck gaped, disbelieving. "Matt, you were raped! How can you say such a thing?"  
  
Matt seemed to sink into the bed and he went deathly pale. "I'm trying not to think about it." How could Buck just say something like that? Especially in front of his little sisters?  
  
"Matt, please stay with us." Emily hugged him impulsively and Matt gasped with pain as his ribs caught fire and Emily back away quickly.  
  
"You have three broken ribs, Matthew." Marvin told him, matter a factly. "Your left eye is completely swollen shut. You have a broken toe and a sprained knee. You have lost so much blood that it is impossible for you to stand unaided, the doctors said that your attackers probably bled you purposely to keep you weak. You are shaking as we speak and I may have to call that doctor back, because I think you are going into shock." Marvin crossed his arms over his chest. "I am surprised you weren't killed, as you were raped by Tectonese, and Celine knows what's going on in your mind. If you don't stay with the Francisco's, then I'm going to move into your apartment to take care of you."  
  
Matt felt his heart leap in terror. In the back of his mind, he knew Marvin wouldn't hurt him. He knew Marvin was in love with him and would only want to take care of him. He would be perfectly safe with Marvin, but all Matt could think of was that Marvin was one of them. Marvin was Tectonese and the thought of a Tectonese in his home made him want to scream. All Matt could see was the spots on Marvin's head.  
  
"I'll stay with the Francisco's." Matt said quickly. Somehow it didn't seem quite so bad if he stayed with George and Susan. They were Tectonese, too, but they felt safer. Not logical, but true.  
  
Marvin nodded. "A pity. I could take very good care of you, Matt. But, I did expect you to say that."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They moved Matthew into the Francisco's home later that day, with Susan furious because he couldn't stay at the hospital longer. His insurance wouldn't pay for it. Why should that matter when he was so hurt, she just couldn't understand.  
  
George helped Matthew to the couch and the family wouldn't let him move a muscle for the first day he was there. All in all, it was a good rest for Matthew, but he was starting to feel a bit stifled with the whole family waiting on him hand and foot. Even Buck wouldn't let him do anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew woke and heard the baby crying and was instantly alert. He remembered his own daughter as a baby and stood to go find her. Little Vessna was his goddaughter and he was especially protective of her. Buck was somewhere around and Matt knew that Buck was baby-sitting for Vessna, but perhaps he could help the boy out.   
  
Matt struggled to stand, he felt tired more than anything. He hadn't been able to sleep properly for a few nights because of nightmares, and he somehow managed to make his way up the stairs, leaning heavily on his crutch. Matt walked slowly into the nursery and it looked like it was right out of a catalog. There were cheery yellow walls and wooden floors with a small area rug and a rocking chair in a corner of the room.   
  
Matt went to the crib where the tiny baby was and looked in at her crying form. He smiled as best as his swollen mouth would let him. "Morning, baby girl. How's my little darling?" Matt reached in and picked her up, careful not to use his broken finger. Vessna almost immediately stopped crying and looked at him as Matt brushed his knuckles against her temples. He smiled inwardly. See? I'm not dumb. I've learned something after spending all this time with this family.  
  
He was surprised to find that Vessna seemed heavy, but it was likely just because he was still hurt. Matt limped to the heavy wooden rocking chair and sat with a relieved sigh.   
  
Vessna cooed in his arms and Matt started to rock gently. "I guess all babies want to be cuddled once in a while." Matt told her and Vessna looked up at him with dark eyes. "Do you want to sit with Uncle Matt for a while, sweetie?" Vessna smiled and Matt felt a surge of paternal hormones. "I think that's a yes, unless you have gas." Matt looked out the window at the clouds. "This is nice, sweetie. I wish I could stay here, just resting, but it won't last. They're going to come for me. Not the guys who did this, but the newspapers. The journalists are going to make everyone get jumpy again and your family might be in danger. Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone." Matt realized he was talking to a baby and tried to get his thoughts away from these morbid thoughts. "Would you like a song, to get you to sleep?" He thought back to his own daughter and what he had sung for her. Matt was a simple man and had always sung the same lullaby to get her to sleep when she was little. "Rock a bye baby..."  
  
  
Marvin-  
  
  
Marvin arrived at the Francisco home to find Buck working on his car in the driveway.   
  
"Good morning, Buck." Marvin said and the young male looked up.  
  
"Hello, Marvin. Are you here to see Matthew?"  
  
Marvin held out a bouquet of red roses. "These aren't for you." Marvin smiled, but Buck looked a puzzled.   
  
"They're dead, Marvin. They won't help Matthew to feel better." Buck pointed out the Tectonese custom of giving only live gifts.  
  
Marvin shook his head. "I know, but several human friends have told me that this is a traditional get well gift. Matthew should like them."  
  
Buck shrugged. "I'll never understand humans." With a wave, he invited Marvin in the house. "Matt should still be sleeping, and I should go check on Vessna." Matt had only been out of the hospital for a few days and, Buck believed, because of the psychological strain, he required more sleep than usual. Matt had complained the other day when he woke for dinner nearly three hours after it was served that he didn't normally sleep through the day and wished he could keep his eyes open. Of coarse the human doctors had given Matt medication to ease his mind. Buck personally couldn't see the use of such things. Matt should be awake to deal with this, not staggering through the day in a daze.  
  
They didn't find Matt on the couch and Buck was puzzled. "He should still be asleep." Buck repeated himself.  
  
They searched the house until they came to the nursery and were both stopped short to find Matt dozing in the rocking chair with Vessna securely in his arms, also asleep. It was not an image that Buck would normally associate with Matt, but Marvin smiled.   
  
"He looks so cute." Marvin muttered, looking down at Matt. "He would be a good parent."  
  
"He has a daughter." Buck told him. "I've heard my father talk about her once or twice. She's grown, but I guess he didn't have much to do with her when she was young, because his wife wouldn't let him. Vessna's his goddaughter, so I think he's using her to feel like a father again."  
  
Marvin reached down and touched Matt's hair. Buck wondered if Matt would ever accept Marvin. As far as mates go, Marvin looked to be about as good as they come, but just because he was male, Matt couldn't deal with it.  
  
In his sleep, Matt frowned and tossed his head. Buck expertly snatched Vessna from Matt, realizing that while he was dreaming, Matt might accidentally drop her. Matt mumbled under his breath and they could only barely hear him say, "Stop. Stop. It hurts."   
  
Marvin looked distressed. "He's dreaming about the rape."  
  
  
Matt's dream-  
  
  
He was on his stomach and woke to find his chest bare and someone tugging at his trousers. "What? Get off!" Matt demanded only to have someone slam his head on a cement floor. He saw stars for a moment and heard a man's voice.  
  
"Don't put him to sleep again, Joe. I want him awake for this."  
  
"You're sadistic, Simon."  
  
There was a low laugh and the tugging at his pants, again. "You don't know the half of it, Joe." Someone leaned over him and breathed at the back of his neck. "What do you think, human? Will you lay still, or will you give me a little play, first?"  
  
God, this can't be happening! Matt answered the man by struggling as hard as he could, but they were far stronger, pinning him to the ground with a large hand on the back of his neck and someone holding his wrists stretched out over his head. "Let me go, damn it!" Matt screamed and trying to kick. That's when he realized someone was straddling his hips. This person ran hands down his back, running a light finger down his backbone.  
  
"I don't think so." The person on his hips kept moving his hands lower until he cupped Matt's butt and gave them a not to gentle squeeze and Matt winced in pain. "I've been waiting for a human male for a long time and I think you'll do nicely." Hands wrapped over the top of his waistband and suddenly Matt felt his pants ripped off. God no.  
  
The one holding his wrists giggled. "Humans are so different. Do we care if we please him?"  
  
"No." Matt couldn't see what the man behind him was doing, but he felt someone kiss his neck. Matt couldn't move to even squirm away and he opened his mouth to scream, but the one on his back clamped a hand over his mouth. "Before you scream, I should tell you that screaming will only make me enjoy you more. We are no longer in the house where we captured you and there is no one near enough to hear you, let alone to care. Now," the man took his hand off Matt's mouth. "Scream, if you like."  
  
The man, Simon, went back to what he'd been doing and started biting Matt down the back until he got right to the small of Matt's back.   
  
Something was inserted into his rectum and Matt did scream. It didn't hurt, but the shock was horrible. The one holding his wrists giggled again and Matt could tell this one was getting his rocks off just watching. "He screams good, Simon."  
  
One hand was rubbing Matt's ass. "Yes. He screams very nicely." Matt knew that Simon had just used his finger, but he knew it wouldn't be long. A tongue licked Matt's buttocks. "I like this one. He's untouched."  
  
Joe seemed surprised. "Really? He's a virgin?"  
  
Matt felt Simon rub his cheek against his buttock. "Oh, yes. That's what it feels like. Fresh as morning."  
  
Matt found his voice again. "Let me the fuck go!"  
  
"He still has fight in him!" Joe started squeezing his wrist and Matt grimaced in pain. "Let's see if we can take it out of him."  
  
"I'd rather put it in him." Simon replied suggestively as he lay flat on top of Matt, as the bones in his wrist were broken from Joe's grip. A hand reached under Matt and grabbed his penis.  
  
Matt groaned in humiliation and hid his face in the floor. He didn't want them to have the pleasure of seeing his red face. Matt shut his eyes and tried to make his mind go still. It didn't work.  
  
He felt an agonizing pain and screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes springing open. God! God! God! It hurts!  
  
Joe slid his legs quickly so when Matt had to put his head down again, his head landed in Joe's lap. "Shhh, don't cry. We've only just begun." Matt realized it was true. He was crying and couldn't stop. The thrusting behind him jerked his body and Matt was sick just listening to the other behind him. It felt like someone was sticking a hot poker up his ass. The man behind him grabbed his hips hard and pulled him into a kneeling position.  
  
Let me go.  
  
Please, I want to go home.  
  
  
Matt-  
  
  
He woke to find Marvin looking down at him, concerned. After a moment, Matt saw Buck standing near the crib with Vessna in his arms, also looking worried.  
  
"Are you all right?" Marvin asked again.  
  
Matt was covered in cold sweat and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah. I'm just fine." He looked at Buck. "Vessna was crying, so I thought I'd come keep her company. I didn't think I'd fall asleep."  
  
"Thanks, Matt." Buck said sincerely. "Matt, you were crying in your sleep. Do you...want to talk about it?"  
  
Matt shook his head. "I'll be fine. I need to deal with this alone, Buck."  
  
"No you don't." Marvin said. "Please, Matthew. I can accept if you don't want me as a lover, but, please, talk to me as a friend. Tell me who did this." Marvin sat on his heels at Matt's feet. "I want to help, we all do, but you won't let us."  
  
Matt struggled to his feet. "I really don't want to talk about it. Please, don't make me." Matt hobbled away, but with a determined look, Marvin hurried after him. Marvin took Matthew's arm and slowly helped him downstairs where Susan had given him strict orders to stay until she said he could get up. Of coarse, Matt had routinely disobeyed her.  
  
"I'm here, whether you want me or not, Matthew. I won't let anyone hurt you again."  
  
Matt paused and looked at Marvin, almost afraid. "Thanks, Marvin." He said softly.  
  
Buck watched them go and shook his head. Now, when they found who did this, the fools would not only have to deal with the police and Buck's father, but also with Marvin. Buck smiled, anticipating when his father caught the shit that'd done this to Matt. Justice was so sweet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt went home almost two weeks later, but only after promising George that he would rest and Susan that he would call every couple of hours so they could be sure he was all right. Geeze, they were protective, Matt thought as he let Marvin drive him back to his apartment. God forbid anything ever hurt their children!  
  
Marvin had, actually, a very nice car. It was a black Jaguar and it was certainly a step up from Matt's car. He let himself relax, before thinking it odd that he was relaxed when he was alone in a car with Marvin. Always before, Marvin had made him feel, awkward. He didn't know how he was supposed to act around Marvin, but in this quiet of night, everything seemed all right.  
  
The few things Matt had brought to George's house were in Matt's lap, just an arm full of clothes. Marvin had insisted on bringing Matt home and Matt couldn't see any reason to argue.  
  
The pulled up in front of the apartment and Marvin held the door open for Matthew to get out. "I am feeling better." Matt said, climbing out. "I can open my own door, you know."  
  
Marvin shrugged. "You can still use some help."   
  
Marvin continued to help, holding Matt's arm as they trudged up the stairs and Matt was grateful. His back was starting to hurt again and his ankle was bothering him. Though it was still in a cast and he was leaning on Marvin for support, it didn't seem enough. Perhaps he'd given up the crutch too early.  
  
They got to Matt's apartment and Marvin helped him to the couch. "Lay down for a minute. I'll get your pain medication." Marvin told him in a voice that said he'd better not argue. Matt dropped his dirty clothes on the floor, earning him a dirty look from Marvin, and slumped onto the couch. It was good to be home.  
  
Marvin searched in Matt's bag for several minutes for the pain medication the doctor had prescribed, but couldn't find anything except an empty bottle. "I thought you had a few more." Marvin commented. "I'll run to the store and get you some more."  
  
Matt nodded sleepily. He had thought he was over this sleeping thing, but apparently now. Buck had told him his theory that his body simply needed to recover from the trauma. Maybe that was it, but whatever the reason, minutes after Marvin had closed the door and locked it behind him, Matt was sound asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matthew woke to the sounds of a struggle and breaking glass and wood. Matthew rubbed his eyes until he could see properly. The front door of his apartment was shattered, something had broken in front the outside.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Marvin sounding very angry. "Get away from there!"  
  
"I don't think so." Matt went cold when he recognized the voice. "I want my little human again. He was so sweet the first time!" Simon! Matt slid down further into the couch, trying to hide. Marvin had just got back in time to see Simon breaking in.  
  
"He isn't yours!" Marvin shouted, but then Matthew heard a sharp slap and something hit the floor. "You can't have him!" Marvin's voice sounded odd this time, as if his mouth was hurt.  
  
Matthew slowly stood up and walked to the doorway, looking out into the hall. Marvin was on the floor and the two Tectonese men were there again, looming over Marvin, neither of them noticed Matt. There was blood on Marvin's face.  
  
"I think I can." Simon said. "I will go and get him after I've had you."  
  
Joe grabbed Marvin's wrists and Simon sat on Marvin's hips, forcing him to look down. Matt began to shake. It was the same. Marvin was going to be raped, just as Matt had been. Matt ducked back into his apartment and began to think furiously.  
  
"At least you fight a little better than your friend." Simon's voice came to Matt from the hallway. "Poor little human didn't have a chance."  
  
Marvin growled and almost succeeded in throwing Simon off him, but Joe held him firmly, while Simon stuck Marvin just under the arm, in the sensitive nerve cluster. Marvin screamed and fell limp. "That's better." Simon smirked.  
  
Matt, in the hall closet, pulled out his old steel baseball bat. It hadn't seen the light of day in years, not since his daughter had put boys ahead of baseball in importance. His gun would have made him feel more confident, but it was in the other room and would take to long to get.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Matt heaved the bat on his shoulder, trying not to panic. He could do this! Marvin needed him!  
  
Matt jumped into the hallway swinging his weapon. Simon was astonished as Matt swung the bat down on his back and then hit him over the head. Joe let go of Marvin and jumped up to defend himself, but Matt hit him in the stomach and then aimed the bat for the underarm and Joe went down with a cry.   
  
Someone grabbed his arm and Matt turned, swinging and hit Simon again, but this time, Simon didn't go down. He caught the bat and broke it in half. "What are you going to do, human?" Simon asked viciously. "Can't run. You're mine!"   
  
With his fists clenched with rage, Matt suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. How dare this scum disrupt his life?! Matt launched himself at the Tectonese with all his strength, managing to make Simon fall backwards after a lucky strike at the nerve clusters under his arm, hitting his head on half of the broken bat. Simon's eyes rolled into his head. He was out as cold as Joe was.  
  
Matt shakily got to his knees and crawled to Marvin. "Marvin? Are you all right?" He shook the man's shoulder and was relieved to see Marvin's eyes flutter open and focus on him. Marvin rolled over slowly.   
  
They stared at each other for a moment until Matt started to cry and leaned his forehead down on Marvin's chest. Marvin patted his hair. "Shhh. It's all over now." In the distance, Marvin could hear police sirens. Apparently, though no one had thought to come out to help, they had heard and called the police. "It's all over." Marvin hugged Matt to him and, for the first time, Matt didn't pull away.   
  
  
  
END  
  
  
Did you like it? 


End file.
